An Angels Light
by CHIEF-117 -The Master Chief
Summary: After being torn apart Naruto has a child to raise while still attending college & by chance he gets caught up into a fire storm of danger. Watch as Naruto shows his true colors & finally finds his angel. AU Read & Review. First story be gentle


**Yo this is my first official story to the site so please be gentle with your comments this is a AU story based in our world**

**CHIEF-117: so what do you say about this fic naruto**

**Naruto: it starts the story**

**CHIEF-117: oh you dont say *Twitch* did you know that the readers could figure that out you jackass**

**Naruto: *TWITCH* Fuuton Rase- *Smack***

**CHIEF-117: uh ****uh** uh** no jutsu this is a AU story fool & besides were in school**

**Naruto: *Slouches to the ground* *Sniff* *Sniff***

**Yugao: *Yells while glaring evilly* WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!!**

**CHIEF-117 & Naruto: OH SHIT RUNNN!!!**

**Yugao: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA RUN YOU LITTLE DEVILS RUN (0_o)**

**DESCLAIMER by Yugao: *Turns & smiles evilly at all of you* *All shiver & back away* neither i Naruto CHIEF-117 or the CEO of Ford own naruto so JOG ON!!!!**

normal text: normal speaking

_Italic: Thoughts_

**BOLD TEXT: Evilish & Timeskips**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(1 Week Earlier)**

The time is 3:22 AM

"WAAAAH" "WAAAAH" "UGH" "WAAAAH" - A little baby cried **(A/N did you think it wasnt a baby?)**

The sound of footsteps coming into the bedroom meant she was about to be tended to

"What is it my little one" - The man said

The little baby girl staired up at her father with her little eyes wet & wide open grabbing for something. Not understanding what she wanted until..

*Smack* "How stupid of me you want your bottle, ok just a second" - & with that he went to the wine fridge of which held her bottles of milk he grabbed one

"Just give me a minute Nao-Chan ill be right back" - & With that he flew down the steps into the kitchen to heat her bottle of milk up on the stove

**(5 Minutes later)**

"Ok Nao-Chan ive got your bottle now up we go" - He said as he reached in & picked up his daughter then held her over his shoulder & went to sit down in the rocking chair to attempt to calm the crying todler in his arms. He adjusted her to where his arm was cradleing her body so he could fead her. & As soon as he grabbed the bottle it was like a spell she had stopped crying & was now fixated to the bottles position. Lightly laughing he gave it to her & as soon as he did she attacked it for dear life. "suck" "suck" "suck" wer the sounds that came from the room as the todler happily drank the milk within the bottle. **(2 minute skip)** Now full & sleepy once again the todler yawned & started to fall asleep but not before she gave a loud burp before passing out again

"Aww sleep well my little Nao-Chan" - The boy whispered as he lowered her into the crib the task done he went back to sleep in his bedroom which was only a heartbeat away.

But unbeknownst to him two people standing behind the door wer smiling softly at the boy before sneaking back to bed

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" "BE-SMASH"

"Ugh why do i have to get up "Cough" "Cough" - Said a shifting blonde haired teen as he cleaned the sleep out of his eyes & the crap out of his mouth **(A/N He snores lol)**

"NARUTO, Honey, wake up breakfast is ready" - Spoke the voice of his loving mother

"Huh" - He roled over & slumped to the floor & staired at the clock. It read 6:40 AM

"Shit" - He said as he dashed off the floor & into the shower

**(8 minutes later)**

CLONK CLONK CLONK CLONK CRASH WOOF "Hey mom im gonna have to take a rain check on breakfast im sorry" - Naruto said as he was running from the time he got out of the shower till the time he reached the front door & no sooner there stood the red headed woman that was his mother waiting for him with breakfast in a bag ready for him

"Im not as dumb as you might think, I know what time it is but your not leaving until you give your momma a hug & a kiss before you go" - She then puffed her cheek out & Naruto who loves to kiss his mother did just that

"Mom make sure to check on Nanao-chan for me, & make sure to lock the door behind me" - He said

"Dont worry we'll take care of her for you" - She then put a pouty look on her face as the last part of his speach registered "Dont you think your own mother can take care of her-" - But a soft glare stopped her speach she sighed "O.K. dont worry ill be fine"

He ran back & gave her a quick kiss "I'll see you guys tonight" - Her son spoke & he shut the door behind him then he looked at his watch _"6:48 Shit im gonna be late"_ he thought as he jumped into his 1969 charger & took off

**(11 minutes & 35 seconds later)**

All you could see was a blonde blur flying down the hallways until..........Click..Crash

"Pant" "Pant" "Pant" "Pant" "I made it in time hehe" - He said as everyone staired at him until his teacher spoke up

"Cutting it a little close today arent we Namikaze-Kun?" - His teacher spoke with a hint of anger in her face & her eye twitching

"Oh sorry Uzuki-Sensei i was up this morning with Nao-Chan & i slept a little late" - Spoke the blonde with a sheepish grin as everyone laughed lightly at him

*Giggle* "Its okay Namikaze-Kun but try not to let it happen again" - Spoke the ladies soft voice as she went to help him up

"sure sure, anything you say Uzuki-Sensei" - Grinned the blonde as he went to sit down once he did so she started class

"Ok, who can tell me what 1 and 6 11ths is written as a decimal" - Came the voice of the teacher multiple hands came up but she picked him to answer "Naruto?"

"Eh o-oh 1.5" - He answered cooly

"That is correct" - Spoke the purple haired teacher

**(45 minutes later) DIIIIIIING!!**

"Ok class i want those papers on my desks first thing monday morning ill see you all later"

"Uzuki-Sensei.......Uzuki-Sensei" - Spoke the ageing principal. The second time earning her atention

"What is it Principal Sarutobi whats wrong?" - Asked Yugao

"I think we need to speak in my office" - The aged man told her

"O-Ok" - She said worry evident in her voice as she followed him to his office

"Hey whats with the teacher?" - Asked the blonde as he walked over to his friends

"I dont know man but with old man sarutobi it cant be good" - Answered his friend Chouji

"Why so glum Naruto, something happen with your family" - Asked his child hood friend Ino

"Oh im sorry what did you say" - He asked with a spaced out look in his eye

"She asked whats with you today, your so frickin spaced out its not even funny" - Answered Kankuro

"Nothin my little sister is comin home 2 days from now, & its quite important to me" - He said excitement hidden in his voice

"Oh i see so your other little ball of sunshine's comin home in a couple days, i thought so" - Said a voice from behind them

"Oh if it isnt Tayuya-Chan how did chemistry go, did Anko-Sensei treat you well?" - Naruto asked

"Actually it went real well, Yesterday after class we both had a little chat & it seem we have something in common" - Tayuya spoke earning a stair from everyone present

"Anyway, i was going to ask you guys if you wanted to come join me in welcomeing her home" - Naruto asked his friends

"Sure" - Was the reply from all around

"Well after everyones classes are over tommorow we'll get together in the cafateria & plan for the party" - The blonde said excitedly

"Well hell, why dont we just go get everything for the party now?" - Tayuya asked like it was as plain as day

Everyone staired at her for what seemed like hours until she broke the ice "What?" - She asked

"Well, how about for starters we have CLASS right now" - Ino half yelled

"So" - Tayuya said as she roled her eyes mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "Bitch"

*SMACK* "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSWI-" - But a glare from her closest friend shut her up

"You know what it was for Tayuya-Chan besides ill have to get home later & check on my little Nao-Chan i didnt have time to check on her before i left this morning" - Said the blonde in a brotherly kind of scolding

"Oh how is the little todler anyway" - Asked Kiba walking up to the group

"Shes a handful, Now i know why mom said i was hard to raise, its absolutely impossible to take care of her but i manage along with the _'Grandparents'_ helping me" - Snickered the blonde

"Well if you need any help mom & sis wouldnt mind helping to raise her if you ever need it" - Spoke Kiba

"Thanks Kiba but i think ill manage tell Hana & your mom ill bring her over to visit if you want sometime" - Said Naruto as he walked over & patted kiba on the shoulder appreciatively

"Hey how would you like to come over & help in welcoming my little sister home" - Asked the inquisitive blonde

"Sure i dont mind" - Kiba replied

"Well tommorw after your classes are over meat us in the cafateria & we'll plan it out ok?" - The blonde said

"Ok, ill be there" - Kiba said & waved, As he was beginning to leave he turned around to say something until....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - A feminine voice cried out

**(To Be Continued)**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**First: to pave out the image the charger he drives is in my profile for all of you to see so go ahead & look at it if you want.**

**Second: everthing will be explained in later chapters (Daughter) (If he has a daughter wheres his wife or girlfriend)**

**Third: Well that completes the first chapter please bare with me for now i will try & post the next chapter here soon until the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**bad fans bad bad stay away please dont use your pitch forks AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away screaming with mob behind him***

**Yugao: well while the writer is away the two of us will play**

**Naruto: ...*Freeze* w-w-what did you just say**

**CHIEF-117: *runs back & whacks each other over the head* NO I Repeat NO PLAYING YOU TWO**

**Naruto/Yugao: *Heavy Sigh* ok if you say so**

**CHIEF-117: yes, yes i say s- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOO GET AWAY **

**Naruro/Yugao/Snoopy/ make sure to give a little R&R to the boss & until then see youse lata playas HA HA**


End file.
